


Power of the people

by Artemis_Z_Stark



Series: Fall from Grace [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author is salty, Civil War Team Iron Man, Comic book steve is very different from MCU Steve, Gen, It does not take into account comic book Steve, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), This work is based on MCU Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Z_Stark/pseuds/Artemis_Z_Stark
Summary: As a man out of time Steve Rogers did not realize the power of the face-less people he ‘protected’, with or without their consent. He believed that everything he did was for the greater good. The world had idolized the image of Captain America as the epitome of all that was good in this world. Steve Rogers’ first and fatal mistake, that made him turn a blind eye to all the destruction he left behind in his quest for the greater good, was that he fell for his own myth. He began to think of himself as the most righteous, from there began his downfall….Although NO ONE could have guessed who would have ultimately been responsible for orchestrating his fall from grace.





	Power of the people

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I hope you enjoy this story. Please comment to let me know your thoughts about it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. If there are any mistakes please let me know so that I can correct it.  
> Thank you.

After, Steve Rogers was carted away by the UN special force, Yoongi turned towards Mr. Stark.  

 

“Is he going to get away with this as well?” Yoongi had a sarcastic tilt to his words.

 

Immediately, a look of sorrow crossed Mr. Stark’s face. “I’m not sure. The UN liaison appointed to Mr. Rogers would have to try to get Mr. Rogers the best deal.”

“So that man gets to beat a random innocent citizen to pulp and have all the blame absolved, just because he is Captain America.” Yoongi said the last two words like a curse.

 

“Well, the general American population still considers Captain America as the nation’s hero, it would be quite difficult to pin him with any of his crimes.” Mr. Stark answered.

 

Yoongi scoffed before turning to look at Alex who had fallen unconscious during the entire hassle.

 

“Why are you here? Did the Avengers Council send you to keep watch and make sure that their Golden Poster Boy doesn’t screw up anymore?”

 

“No, I offered to come. I know Alex. I just wanted to make sure he was okay.”

 

“Alex did tell me he was working with the top scientists at the Stark Industries but I thought you might be a bit too busy to work with them, considering your duties as Ironman.”

 

“I always spend some time with the R&D department. It’s something I love doing.”

 

“Even working with him I wouldn’t have expected you to become that close to him that you would help him plan a wedding proposal.” Yoongi said in a tone that was laced with suspicion.

 

Blinking a bit in shock Mr. Stark replied, “Alex has unprecedented ideas in the field of prosthetics, and it was quite cost efficient as well. I was personally working with him for the past few weeks so that I could introduce the idea to the public through the Maria Stark Foundation. The days I spent with him helped me become somewhat of a friend to him.”

 

Yoongi seemed to accept this explanation and grew minutely less tense.

 

After a few moments of silence Yoongi opened him mouth, “Doesn’t the Maria Stark Foundation have a legal department that does Pro-Bono cases, even against powerful people?”

 

Confused Tony replied, “Yes” in a hesitant tone.

 

“Do you have any influence on the cases they undertake?”

 

Tony’s face lost his confused expression as understanding flooded him.

“No, I have zero influence on their cases. You can sue me using the lawyers there. They have no obligation to support me just because I foot their bill. You will get the rights to Alex’s technology so you can benefit from that as well.”

 

Now it was Yoongi’s turn to sport a confused expression. He stopped Mr. Stark’s rant with a well-placed cough.

 

“Why would I sue you, Mr. Stark?”

 

“Well, I did...” Before Tony could continue his sentence Yoongi interrupted him.

“Were you the one who assumed an ordinary citizen to be a HYDRA Agent without any solid proof?”

“No…”

“Were you the one who attacked said civilian with no regard to his health despite the fact that you were multiple times stronger than the average human?”

“No…”

“Were you the one to barge into the hospital room of said civilian and cause further damage?”

“No…”

“Mr. Stark I’m not going to sue you. I’m going to sue Captain America.”

 

At that moment Alex let out a pained groan and Yoongi turned towards him. That was the last bit of conversation that was had in the room. Mr. Stark waited in the hospital room, on guard, until he was called back by the Avenger’s council.

 

**A week after the incident**

The UN liaison to the avengers Initiative, Fredrick Maxwell entered a common room at the Avenger compound to find it occupied by all the members of the Rogue Avengers.

 

“Mr. Rogers I have come here to talk to you about the incident a few days back. Could you kindly come with me to a conference room?” Fredrick asked in an entirely polished tone.

 

“Sir, I’m sure we can discuss it in front of the others.” Steve replied in a polite tone.

 

With a sharp smile Fredrick acquiesced. “Have you been watching the news the past few days?” Fredrick asked.

 

Although the question was directed at Steve the rest of the team answered as well all of them in the negative.

 

Eyes widening in silent disbelief Fredrick looked around the room.

 

“The news has been falsely reporting a lot of things and most of the time filled with things that hold no importance. We decided it was better to ignore the hate and focus on our training. Training is a better way to spend the time than listening to reporters who keep forgetting that the Avengers have been pardoned and continue to paint us as criminals based on false accusations.” Sam Wilson tried to explain in a calm voice.

 

Swallowing his disbelief Fredrick turned towards the TV, “I’m sure you would want to look at this. It is better to find out about this quite shocking situation in a controlled environment.”

 

With that all the members looked towards the TV, which was tuned into a news channel.

 

“Following the video that went viral the past few days, featuring Steve Rogers, leader of the Rogue Avengers beating up a civilian with ruthless ferocity, the victim’s family had decided to sue Steve Rogers through the law division of the Maria Stark Foundation.”

 

“Maria Stark Foundation? So Stark decided to be this petty?” Wanda scoffed.

 

“Please don’t interrupt Ms. Maximoff.” Fredrick said in a stern tone.

   

“Although a few have claimed that the case was actually filed by Tony Stark alias Ironman, we must not forget that the Maria Stark Foundation Legal team is an independent organization without any influence from their founder. In fact it would be notable to mention that the legal team had won several cases raised against Mr. Stark himself.”

 

All the Rogue Avengers looked towards Natasha to confirm the authenticity of the statement, to which they received an affirming nod from her and a disbelieving snort from Fredrick.

 

The turned towards the TV as the news reporter continued, “Although many people believed that suing Captain America himself was a one-time deal. The act had garnered attention world-wide and now the cases against Steve Rogers is piling up. People all over the world are filing cases against the man for the damage caused at his hands during his ‘heroic’ acts.”

 

The common room erupted in chaos. The Rogue Avengers were all talking one over the other; some of them even seemed to be reaching for the weapons. Most notably, the scarlet witch had red mist swirling around her. Fredrick tried to rein in the mess but was afraid he couldn’t. Just as he was bracing himself for another disaster, Steve raised his voice, “I think we should listen to what is being said, only then will we be able to tell them that they are getting their information from a wrong source. This is probably a ploy from HYDRA to reduce the people’s faith in us. We shouldn’t fall for their schemes. If we listen to what is being said we might understand what HYDRA’s game plan is.”

 

Immediately, the Rogue Avengers calmed down, although the scarlet witch still seemed to have a bit of a red mist about her.

 

“Not only has Steve Rogers been receiving some major criticisms, the other members of his team seem to be on fire as well. The cases seem to be piling up sky high and one question that seems to be on the people’s mind is. ‘Will the Rogue Avengers get away with this as well or will they finally pay their due?’”

 

Fredrick got up and switched off the TV.

 

“Since the public seem to be out for blood, the Avengers Council had decided the compile all the cases and conduct a publicly broadcast-ed Trial. All of you are required to be present for it. The council thought this was the best method for dealing with this mess.” As he spoke Fredrick awaited the chaos that was sure to unfold at his statement, however he was in for a surprise.

 

All the members seemed calm and collected; the Black Widow was even smirking.

 

“Of course, we will be there. Although I don’t trust the Agendas the Council have, even they cannot blatantly lie to the people and make us criminals. They will have to bring out the truth and erase this slander. They need us so they will never let HYDRA tarnish our names. The public trial will set the people straight once and for all. The Avengers will finally be able to do their job of protecting the people without unnecessary rumors.”

 

The others all nodded their heads to show their agreement.

 

Fredrick looked at them in astonishment; he couldn’t believe that these people genuinely believed that they would be getting out of this mess without any consequences. However, since he was only instructed to make sure the Rogue Avengers were present at the trial and not sit them down to explain the gravity of the situation, he left with the hope that they did actually appear as they promised.


End file.
